


Let Me In

by annetheseamaiden



Series: MCU [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BUCKY IS JEALOUS, F/M, Finger Sucking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Sex, no one dances with his not yet girlfriend without him wanting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: by anon- love your fics. could you write a fic in which Bucky gets jealous when Reader is dancing with other guys at a club and he gets possessive and she gets angry because he made a scene at the bar and he follows her home even though she is angry and he is very persistent and cocky and he shows her why he knows what’s best for her and they sleep together. Make it dirty please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me In

LET ME IN

> **Pairing:** Bucky/Reader
> 
> **Request:** by anon- love your fics. could you write a fic in which Bucky gets jealous when Reader is dancing with other guys at a club and he gets possessive and she gets angry because he made a scene at the bar and he follows her home even though she is angry and he is very persistent and cocky and he shows her why he knows what’s best for her and they sleep together. Make it dirty please!
> 
> **Words:** 2,117
> 
> **Warnings:** Bucky being cocky; sexual innuendos; a **_VERY_** **_JEALOUS_** Bucky; possive Bucky; oral sex; unprotected sex; orgasm denial
> 
> **GIFs ain’t mine.**
> 
> more fics at **_[x](http://annetheseamaiden.tumblr.com/tagged/annetheseamaidenfics)_**

[Originally posted by goddessofasgard14](https://tmblr.co/ZrnJZj1_GLk8b)

You both were addicted to the thrill of teasing each other. The two of you got off on the idea of seducing each other in the middle of casual conversations.

Most of the times no words were said. It was the way that you each looked at each other. Bucky’s eyes became clouded with pure lust and never broke eye contact with you when you spoke. He liked the way your lips arched when you spoke.  

The two of you weren’t shy about it.

First time he flirted with you it was about how smooth your skin was. You responded by leaning closer towards him, giving him a clear view of your cleavage, saying that it was even smoother very close to where he eyes were wondering.

In that exact moment, he had you closed the door of your apartment in his face. “Let me in, doll.” He said while his eyes begged, while you couldn’t unglue your back  from the door.

The two of you had gone out to see this new bar with Wanda, Clint, Nat and Sam. Some guys flirted with you, and he did not like it. The two of you weren’t together officially. No one had said the magic words that made it official.

“You embarrassed me in front of everyone. I can never go to that bar again, Barnes.” You said to him loud enough for him to hear you.

“You’re still there, I see. Glued to the door.” He laughed, “Let me in, my darling. Let’s settle this in your bed, baby.”

You opened your door, but did not let him in. Even though you were dying to.

“Excuse me?” You acted as if you had not heard what he had just said.

“I’m sorry, doll.” He pouted, “I just don’t like it. They were all over you and—”

“As if you had not done it before.” You said, “When you dance with me, I can feel you— _him_.”

“Yeah, but I love you!” He said with a smile. How many times he had said it? “I mean it, and I know you like me back because when we kiss, and my hands wander down your lacy panties, I can sense how much you long for me.”

You shook your head. This cycle wasn’t healthy either.

“Let me in and I promise to show you the reason those guys aren’t worthy of you.”

[Originally posted by im-peter-peterpan](https://tmblr.co/Z37cfl1mmPRKW)

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to have started the day with him together in his bed.

“I’m not a slut.” You said to him.

“I’ve never said such a thing. But those blokes where treating you as if you were one. I will not— I couldn’t allow that, and I would never allow such thing.”

You opened the door a little wider now. “Are you saying that I was your damsel in distress and you were my prince charming?”

“Sort of, but instead of a kingdom I have a metal arm instead.”

You rolled your eyes to the back of your head. Bucky smiled at you while pushing the door open to which you stopped. “Where do you think you are going?” You asked him.

“Inside.” He said, “With you.”

“Who gave you permission?” You asked him stopping him with your hand.

“You are going to.” He smirked.

“Why would I?” You asked.

Oh this little game of the two of you indeed turned you on.

“Because you want to.” He said while boldly placing his hands on your hips , “Just as much as you want to sweetheart.”

He pulled himself closer to you making himself in the inside of your apartment and had closed the door behind him with a kick of his leg.

He licked his lips while looking straight at your eyes. He kicked his shoes off as well as the leather jacket he was wearing.

“Why are you undressing yourself?” You asked.

“Why aren’t you? Actually, let me do it.” He turned you around and pinned you against the wall. You felt his lips latch on your neck while his hands found his way to the inside of your leather pants.

With his left arm he held himself against the wall and with his right hand he started to rub you.

[Originally posted by universexy](https://tmblr.co/ZVuN2u1SgIAEk)

With just one touch, he had you moaning his names. James. Bucky. Barnes.

“You are rather aroused.” He whispered to you before turning you around. With the hand he had touched you, he pressed his fingers first in your mouth and made you lick them.

Those eyes you gave him when he felt your tongue around his fingers made him melt. He got on his knees, with the purpose of pulling down your tight leather pants.

The two of you were leaving a trail of clothing up to your bedroom. He pushed you down to your bed, and pulled your pants off.

“You weren’t wearing anything underneath.”

[Originally posted by urboyfriendgavemethislink](https://tmblr.co/Z4-dsstjsoFX)

You first felt a cold breeze on your sex and then it was that tongue you knew so much. He had glued himself to you and he was enjoying every second of you and you of him. Oh he was so talented. That tongue took you to wonderland and and you were tight choking him while he smiled as he tasted you.

He patted on the bed as a sign that you should release him from your hold.

“Don’t stop though.” You moaned as your hands ran freely though his hair. It was an explosion of feelings. His breath against your wetness. His little beard tickled you while he had you, sending little sparks of energy with each movement.

“Trust me, I am not letting go of you.”

“You know, anyone who saw you in the street,” You couldn’t finish your sentence. Oh you were so closed, and he knew it  for he had started to pump two of his fingers in and out of you before just stopping using them and his tongue.

“You were saying?” He asked when he placed his hand back in his member and started to stroke himself.

“Who gave you permission to stop?” You asked.

“I was giving you my undivided attention, my darling.”He said before going back, “My sweet tasting darling.”He took a pause before placing his mouth and tongue right on that little bundle of nerves and giving one last lick that send you overboard.

You climaxed and screamed his first name.

“Seriously,” He said climbing to you. You could smell yourself in his beard, “tell me what you were going to say.”

You were still high in cloud nine of your mind blowing orgasm, courtesy of James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes.

You did not responded. Your heart was going very fast.

Bucky spanked you playfully which caught your attention.

“What?” You asked. You could still feel his beard against your sex.

“What were you saying before you came all over me?”

You couldn’t help it but to laugh.

“I am not done with you doll, but if you don’t tell me, I will leave you hanging.”

“Who would have thought that a man like yourself would love to go down on girls as much as you do.”

“Not on girls. I just love going down on you.” His lips were against yours. “You’re a little addictive, Miss. You’re beauty in person.”

“I am not a Victoria’s Secret Angel, Buck. Take it down a notch.”

“A what?” He asked.

He really had no clue about it.

“What’s a Secret Angel of Victoria?”

“Tall and beautiful woman who model around in lingerie, and bathing suites and sometimes plain underwear.”

“You’re not so bad yourself. I mean you aren’t tall. You are a midget but you got beauty. They have nothing on you, darling.”

“You’re gonna keep talking. You could either go back at eating me out or you could push your pants down and let me take care of things.”

He hesitated for a few seconds, but he ended up pushing his pants down and resting against your pillows.

“Selfish, aren’t you?” You said as you took your shirt off before throwing it at his face, and then was your bra.

“I do like how your mouth feels around me.” He said as you pinned his hands against the headboard of your bed tying them with your bra .

“Who said I was going to do that?”

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Do you want to know? Or do you want to feel?” You asked him as you wrapped your hand around his member. He was already hard and willing. You started to massage him in your hand up and down, up and down, up and down. With the pad of your thumb, you massaged the head playing with leak.

He groaned and winced for he knew that he was really close. Suddenly, you stopped.

“This is one of the things I love about you.” He said with his face covered, he couldn’t see a thing. “You leave me hanging and boy how I love that, doll.”

You got on top of him and took your shirt off his face. The first thing that he noticed were your bouncing breasts that he wanted so bad to suck on now.

“I want you to show me the why.” You said. ‘Show me why those other guys aren’t worthy of me, Buck.”

He slid his hands out of your bra and got on top of you. He licked his lips as he got under the sheets and went down to you. Again, he started to pleasure down in your centre.

“Can I ask you a question?”

He licked his lips before going up to you.

“Why do you like having sex under these heavy blankets?” You asked.

“I like the heat you radiate.” He said while he pushed your legs wide open.

“Just get in me already.”

“I am going to make sweet love to you tonight.” He whispered in your ear before thrusting into you.

He took time for you to adjust himself to him.

“I am already about to explode.” He laughed in your ear.

“Then don’t because you know I take my sweet time, Sergeant James Barnes.”

[Originally posted by sensualkisses](https://tmblr.co/ZHBgvh263cm3s)

Whenever you called him that, it sent him into a never ending thrill. He started to move inside of you. It took a few moments until you started to feel that pleasure. Sometimes you enjoyed the process of getting that delighting explosion of pleasure than the actual goal.

Bucky was so close into getting done that he had to stop. The heat was almost suffocating but with his sweaty arm he started to rub you while he went in and out of you. Then he started to feel the pulsing around him.

“Hold on.” He said, thrusting faster. He wanted to get you off first and he was on the right track for he felt you tighten around him and then your scream, your teeth on his neck.

“Fuck!” You groaned as you felt him get his pleasure inside of you. He moaned and breathed against your shoulder, giving you a much needed breath since the heat was almost killing you.

“I love you.” He moaned one and two times. He kissed and suck on your breasts while you played with his hair wet with sweat. “I love you, I love you.”

“How many women have you told that in this exact same position since you SHIELD collapsed and HYDRA was exposed?” You asked him, “How many Romanian girls did you seduced with that tongue of yours?”

“Your my first.” He admitted, resting his head in the pillow. “Well, I wasn’t a virgin. In the 1940s I was like a bee. From flower to flower.” He laughed, “But since then, you’re my first and I am a bee that only wants your flower. I am quite addicted to its nectar.”

You couldn’t help it but to laugh and pull him towards you. “I love you too.” You laughed.

“But I mean it.” He said while giving a gentle bit in your neck.

“I do too.” You said while you traced his arm.

“Then let’s get together.”

This was the first time he had asked you.

You nodded without thinking. “With one condition.” You started, “We don’t tell anyone. Let’s see how much time we can go without anyone noticing.”

“I’ll have to tell Steve though.” He pointed out.

“No.” You said, “You wont tell Steve. He can be as clueless as anyone else. But my money is on Natasha. She’ll be the first one to know.”

Bucky kissed you once again, pulling the covers over the two of you. He started to kiss you down to your neck, breasts and then to your hips before starting everything again.

* * *

 

 

**Even though this was meant to be a one shot by request,I think that it might have a sequel future on how everyone else finds out? Let me know if you think it.**

 

## more fics at **_[x](http://annetheseamaiden.tumblr.com/tagged/annetheseamaidenfics)_**

 


End file.
